


still worth saving

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith drank what was pushed into his hands without paying attention to it, leaning into Hunk as they sat at the wide banquet table still in their paladin armor. Three days of alien jungle, subterfuge, and adrenaline, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Shiro, he couldn't stop thinking about his fingers, the press of his hand on Keith's side, and the shape of his collarbone, hidden by the armor. Keith leaned forward and his own flower crown, ringed with golden leaves and purple-red blooms, slipped down over one eye.</p>
<p>Every time he stared, Shiro's gaze would catch him, and Keith would look away quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still worth saving

It was stupid, so  _ stupid _ ; and the thought kept rattling around in Keith's head as the alien took his arm and pulled him forward, babbling something in broken Common that went in one ear and out the other. The aliens were celebrating around them, and Shiro was laughing as one of them leaned down and laid a wreath of blossoms and leaves on his head. Keith couldn't take his eyes from Shiro in the midst of them, and when Shiro looked over at him and smiled, genuine and relaxed, Keith felt like the last three days hadn't even happened.

There was music – or something that was supposed to  _ be _ music, clicks and whistles and frankly an unholy screeching noise that came from one of the smaller of the aliens whose fur was green and striped with gold – and food, a repast spread out across many tables. The colorful aliens were everywhere, bipedal and most taller than any of the paladins, they all wanted to speak with their leader, with the Champion, crowding around Shiro at his place of honor.

Keith drank what was pushed into his hands without paying attention to it, leaning into Hunk as they sat at the wide banquet table still in their paladin armor. Three days of alien jungle, subterfuge, and adrenaline, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Shiro, he couldn't stop thinking about his fingers, the press of his hand on Keith's side, the shape of his collarbone, hidden by the armor. Keith leaned forward and his own flower crown, ringed with golden leaves and purple-red blooms, slipped down over one eye.

Every time he stared, Shiro's gaze would catch him, and Keith would look away quickly.

The celebration continued well into the night. Pidge fell asleep against Lance; Hunk gathered her up in his arms and was led off by an alien who was barely able to walk in a straight line. Keith understood how that felt, because if he stood up he wasn't going to make it very far, and he would be damned if he gave Lance the pleasure of  _ that  _ particular round of ammunition.

Shiro's hand fell heavy on his shoulder, and Keith looked up at him and smiled openly. "You look exhausted," Shiro said, bags under his eyes and a cut in his hairline that had left a streak of dried blood on his temple. Shiro looked like he needed fourteen hours of sleep and a long bath, and Keith felt his stomach go to jelly at the thought of him relaxed in steaming water. "You ready to rack out?"

"With you?" Keith asked, before he could stop himself.

Shiro's face was already flushed under the scar, and Keith couldn't feel his grip through the armor. "If you want," Shiro said without missing a beat. He waved over to one of the aliens, and Keith thought, dizzily,  _ really? _

The alien who led them away took them the opposite direction than Hunk had been taken. "Where are we going?" Keith asked, helmet tucked under his arm, crown askew on his head. "Why are they splitting us up?"

"We're going to bed," Shiro murmured, behind him, on hand on the small of his back.

There was only one bed in the room, large enough to accommodate all of the paladins if so desired. Keith stood in the center of the room and stared at it as the alien bowed to them both and left them alone. "This looks like a honeymoon suite," Keith said, and almost jumped when Shiro joined him, resting both of his hands on Keith's shoulders.

"It is," he murmured directly into Keith's ear. Keith went stock-still as Shiro brushed his hair away and kissed the small bit of his exposed neck.

"What did you tell them?" Keith asked finally, as Shiro's hands drifted to his hips, then slid forward, looking for the catch on his belt. His heart was going too fast, beating too loud in his ears and he worried that Shiro could hear it. He was dizzy from the alien drink, he shouldn't have had as much as he did but it was too late for that now.

"I didn't tell them anything." Shiro's voice had gone low and gravelly, and Keith felt the prickles begin under his skin. "Just that we needed our rest."

The thought was a joke. He should be exhausted, same as Shiro; they'd barely slept in _days._ Keith turned in his arms and looked up at him; three days had left him looking particularly rough. Still wearing his gloves Keith couldn't quite feel the rough stubble on Shiro's jaw when he put his hand there, not that it mattered one bit as he drew him down into the kiss.

 

* * *

It wasn't the first time they had been naked together, and definitely wouldn't be the last. They lay side by side in the large bed, the blankets kicked away, smelling strangely sweet. Keith buried his face in his arm and laughed as Shiro's breath brushed over his ear, more ticklish than he'd anticipated.

"It's so good to hear you laugh," Shiro said, and cupped Keith's face with his right hand. It was cooler than his left, the foreign metal still conducting warmth, but not at full body temperature. Keith's teeth worried into his bottom lip, and Shiro brushed his fingers over Keith's mouth. Keith didn't flinch from his prosthetic hand at all, and he didn't even blink as Shiro parted Keith's lips with his finger.

Keith's mouth was hot. He could feel temperature through the false hand, the feedback somewhat muted. Keith tilted his head back, eyes gone closed, unperturbed by two of Shiro's fingers in his mouth. He sucked them, tongue swirling around and down to where the finger met the hand, and then back up again, and when Shiro pulled his fingers free Keith's saliva left his fingers slick and shiny in the low light.

Shiro let out a low groan, and kissed Keith again, before rolling from his side onto his back, dragging Keith with him without ever breaking the seal of their mouths. Keith gasped a little, and his eyes opened lazily slow, lips bruised from the kisses. He put one hand on Shiro's chest, skimming his palm over the muscle and the rough, scarred skin.

He was staring down at Shiro so intently that Shiro felt vulnerable. "What is it?" he asked Keith, brushing his hand back over Keith's cheek. Whenever he touched Keith's face, or brushed his fingers back into the mess of his dark hair; Keith's eyes usually went closed like a cat's. Instead, this time Keith continued to stare down at him, and then he leaned forward, closer in.

"I want," Keith said, but let the thought trail off. He kept staring down at Shiro, captivated, and finally shifted his weight, pushing himself to his knees. "I want to fuck you," he said, staring down at Shiro.

The words themselves set off a cascade of emotions that he wasn't certain he could contain. Shiro arched his back on the bed as he changed his position, then spread his legs, eyes on Keith the entire time. Keith's expression shifted quickly, from amazed to aroused to something he'd never seen before, something almost predatory. "Shiro," Keith murmured, as Shiro ran his hand down his own body and flattened it above his cock, fingers framing the wiry, dark hair. "This is really okay?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to," Shiro said, so simply, so plainly that he was surprised at himself it was _true._ He stroked his left hand down his cock once as Keith climbed over him, settling between his legs.

Keith's hands were deft and delicate, fingers tracing over the faint scars that crossed his abdomen, kissing along the planes of his muscle. He avoided touching Shiro's cock, not out of shyness, but he batted away Shiro's hand as well when it crept down to touch it again, and he had a wicked glint in his eye. "You're being a tease," Shiro informed him, as Keith kissed along the inside of his thigh.

"Glad you noticed," Keith said, and Shiro's laugh was cut off by a quick inhale when Keith finally, finally paid attention to his neglected member.

They had done  _ this _ before. Shiro let his eyes slip closed as Keith's tongue washed over the head of his cock, clearing it of the gathering wetness before sucking it into his mouth. It's practiced, this motion, and even with the familiarity Shiro moaned as he felt himself nudging up against the back of Keith's throat, and found Keith's head with his left hand, tightening his fingers in the thick, dark hair.

Keith is good at this, sucking and sliding and when Shiro cracked open his eyes, breathing in short, jagged pants, Keith had the audacity to look up at him through his lashes with his lips still stretched around Shiro's cock. He let out a strangled noise, as it was all too much, and before it could push him over the edge, Keith pulled off with a filthy sound.

"What about lube?" Keith said, his voice like sandpaper now, and letting Shiro's cock lay against his cheek, where it left a shiny trail of fluid and saliva.

It took a moment for words to coalesce after seeing Keith deep-throat him, and Shiro said, finally, "in my kit."

"Seriously?" Keith leaned back a little, looking somewhere between cross and impressed. "That confident you were gonna get laid, huh?"

Shiro shrugged loosely. "Something something, always be prepared." He groaned a little when Keith licked him again, and watched his dark head bob for a moment between Shiro's legs before pulling off again.

Finding Shiro's kit in the mess of bits of armor and bodysuits took a few minutes. "We should probably sort these out," Shiro said, holding Keith's boot in one hand as Keith opened the flap on the belt that contained Shiro's kit.

Keith stood there, holding the pouch of lube, cock fully erect and wet, and said, "right  _ now _ ?"

Shiro grinned and took a step forward, tilting Keith's head up so he could kiss him again. "Well, maybe not _right_ now," he amended, and Keith shoved him with one hand back toward the bed.

 

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do this the other way?" Keith asked, slick fingers pressing in again, and Shiro groaned, shifting under Keith's hands. "I mean, this is hell on your back-"

"Are you calling me old?" Shiro said, amused, as Keith adjusted and pulled Shiro's leg over his hip.

"Speaking as someone who's been there," Keith said, and stroked Shiro's cock with his other hand. "But, if you want to take it as me calling you old..." he shrugged and pulled his fingers free. "You _are_ older than me."

Shiro groaned again, this time at the absence of Keith's fingers. "I'd really rather see your face," he said, and Keith blushed hard. Shiro brushed his knuckles along Keith's arm, his hand now splayed on Shiro's stomach. "Whenever you're ready."

When Keith hesitated, it was mainly to figure out the logistics. He pushed Shiro's thighs up and Shiro let out a soft grunt, and his head fell back to the bed as Keith adjusted himself and found, after sliding himself through the slick created by the lube, his entrance.

Shiro knew Keith was watching him, and that was part of the reason to keep the sudden jolt of pain from his features. It was a momentary thing, and even as Shiro breathed, slow deep breaths, the pain lessened, eclipsed by a heavy, deep pressure. When he looked up at Keith, Keith wore a strange expression, brows drawn together and staring down at Shiro as if he really couldn't see him.

"You okay?" Shiro murmured when he caught his breath, and Keith looked at him for a moment before snapping out of his stupor.

"I should be asking _you_ that," he said, and Shiro laughed breathlessly.

“ I'm okay,” he said, and put his hand on Keith's thigh, digging his fingers into the muscle there. “You feel good.” Keith looked down at him with that same unfamiliar, predatory expression and then moved his hips, snapping them against Shiro and oh, that went from good to  _ fantastic _ in less time than it took Shiro to choke out Keith's name.

“ You like that?” Keith asked, pushing forward, Shiro's hips off the bed now, and Shiro wet his lips and moaned as Keith adjusted them again, got deeper somehow, hot and hard inside him. “God, you're so,  _ so _ -” There was sweat in Keith's hair, glittering in the dim light like the alien fairy lights outside their window, like the sparks that were skating up his spine; and when Shiro pulled him down to kiss him again and again as they rocked together the only thing he could think of was the dark canvas of night stretched over the desert, painted with stars.

 

* * *

Keith's pace was uneven and unpracticed, but it was enough. It was more than enough, Shiro thought drowsily, idly carding his fingers through Keith's hair as Keith lay beside him in the large bed. Daylight had crept along the edge of the door and through the open window along the far wall; Shiro could still hear revelers outside.

He was sore and exhausted, but sleep was elusive. That was okay, soon they would move on, crossing the jungle back to where the lions were safely hidden, returning to the castle-ship tucked away at the edge of the solar system. Then, maybe, he could rest.

Keith sighed, face turned toward Shiro's, the top of his head barely brushing the pillow Shiro was using. He had curled up next to Shiro, practically burrowing underneath him after, like he wanted Shiro's weight across him, pressing him down into the bed.

_"You love him,"_ the alien elder had said, as they dropped the flower crown atop Shiro's head. He blushed dearly hot, and then pressed a kiss to the top of Keith's head and felt him complain, sleepily, not quite waking.

Shiro sighed, and smiled again. Then he closed his eyes against the daylight, and drifted off into a light doze. They'd be leaving, soon.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of the Shiro NSFW 'Zine 'Scars and Tits' published on 8/23 -- it can be downloaded [here](https://gumroad.com/l/VZFWQ). Check it out!


End file.
